


Just Waiting

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Remus just waits all day.





	Just Waiting

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the fridge, sucking on barely sugar. Remus always had nothing to do all day. It wasn't by his choice; the Ministry made it awfully hard for a werewolf to get work, and Muggles didn't like an employee who'd got sick every month. He'd run out of things to do. A person can only read so many books and you can only wank so many times before you get carpal tunnel.

He must have dozed off, because he awoke with a start with the door creaked open. Sirius smiled at him, as he pulled off his work robes and tie. "Hey Moony." He settled down beside him. "Miss me?"

"Loads."

"Fancy a shag? I was a good boy today. No practical jokes or anything."

"Later, I'm starving. Want to order Chinese take-away? Oh, don't give me that look," Remus scolded when Sirius pouted, "You're still getting laid tonight."


End file.
